Be with me
by ArkSlayer
Summary: [Saito X OC] Life of the wolf before the meiji era. Love that changes him. NOTE: the OC is in no way related to the real history of the Shinsengumi. also, this story takes place when Saito just joins the Shinsengumi. Rated M for later chapters just in cas
1. Shinsen

Disclaimer: I So don't own Saito nor any other subjects with reference to Samurai X/ Rurouni kenshin….It would be my dream if it were so…haha

Author's note: I am terribly sorry! i made a mistake with the names. In japanese, the first word of one's name is the surname and people who aren't close with one always addresses the person with the surname.Sorry!

Chapter 1: Shinsen

The tall young man stared indignantly at the woman standing before him. At least another good twenty men surrounded them, eager to watch the sparring. It was a test taken by all who wished to join the group.

"Why on earth am I fighting a woman? Since when were they taken in for fighting? Is this some stupid joke?", the young man thought to himself. He took in the image of the figure into his head : Several inches shorter than he, a beautiful sharp face with aquiline features , a pair of pale violet eyes, an athletic build, long dark brown hair.

The young man gripped his katana and prepared himself. "Where is her weapon?", he wondered to himself silently. The woman gave no indication of making a move, she just stood there, fists clenched and by her side, her face, expressionless-void of any emotion.

"Come.", the word came softly from her mouth, challenging him.

He could stand it no longer. Annoyance already built, he lunged forward with great speed. He thrust his sword forward with all his might. The woman vanished, suddenly appearing behind him. She slammed his back with her elbow and knocked the katana out of his hand. Before he knew what happened, he was on his stomach, pinned to the floor.

"Don't ever make the first move, Saito-san.", she said, whispering in his ear.

The woman walked off, leaving the young man staring. Saito cursed under his breath. He noticed a shadow move over him. Saito looked up. A young boy, no older than twenty, offered his hand to him. He took it, steadying himself.

"I'm Okita Souji. Part of the 1st division of the Shinsengumi. What's your name?", the boy asked, smiling.

"Saito… …Saito Hajime.", the young man replied.

The young boy motioned to the door, "Come. Let me show you to your room."

--------------

Catching the towel thrown from Okita, Saito asked, "Who was she?".

Okita raised his eyebrows, "Who was who?"

"The woman. The one I fought..", Saito said, slightly agitated.

Okita's eyes widened in surprise, "You DON'T KNOW!". He started laughing uncontrollably. Saito just sat there, waiting for him to cut it out, his patience wearing thin. "Ha ha ha… Sorry about that…I mean you joined this place and you don't even know who she is…!", Okita said, wiping a tear from his eye, "She is the only female Shinsen leader! Her name is Hira Mikuni."

"How can a leader be a woman?", Saito asked.

"Many do wonder about that but none have really gotten around to question that. They say she shows absolutely no mercy on the battlefield and her movements are that of shadows. Though, she is rather much more famed for her skills with a dagger.", Okita replied.

"If the Shinsen deals mainly with swords, then what use is she to us?", Saito questioned, puzzled.

"Her forte may lie in daggers but her knowledge on the different techniques are impeccable.", Okita explained.

--------------

Authors note: HI! Haha…sorry about this chapter…maybe it's too short…not too sure…haha . I hope you all enjoy it though…give me comments so I can improve on it. The next chapter will be posted really soon. Thank you once again for reading it. Have a nice day XD also...um...i am terribly sorry to those who expected it to be totally in connection to the real history!


	2. Training

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters or subjects that may have been used within this story which is in reference to Samurai X/Rurouni Kenshin… …

Author's note: Hope you guys like it. Told ya another chapter would be up soon hehe . And um, yet another change to the format of the names. Do read the first chapter's notes if you dynno what i mean. >. 

Chapter 2: Training

"Are you sure about this decision? Isn't this rather rash of you?", a man dressed in a haori and a hakama which went over a kimono.

"It is my decision Hijikata-senpai. I have been through this. His speed would be most useful. Trust me on this. He-", Mikuni, paused momentarily.

"I hope this decision is not due to his uncanny resemblance to Koharu. I do not wish to see you make the same mistake again. You cannot choose some man just because of the fact that he looks like your brother! I-", Hijikata was silenced by her look.

"Do Not ever make an assumption that I am doing this because I am so weak as to dwell in the past. I will make myself clear Hijikata, and I will only say this once: Do Not EVER mention my brother to me in such a manner. He will not be put to blame for something that you thought was done in his name, for his cause.", Mikuni said, the look in her violet eyes so cold it made him avert his gaze.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that…Please forgive me.", Mikuni said, bowing down low, her head to the floor. Hijikata's sullen face softened. He placed his hand on her cheek and pushed her gently up.

"There isn't much to forgive, child. It was insensitive of me. I shall get him in.", the older man said softly.

--------------------------------------

The next morning, Saito found himself being confronted once again by the woman. He bowed in respect.

"Ohayo, Saito-san..", the leader said, greeting him. Her strange eyes cheerful, warm, in complete contrast to that of the previous day.

"Ohayogosaimasu, Hira-sama.", Saito replied, his amber eyes fixed on her.

"About your performance yesterday…",Mikuni said, lingering what she had to say as she gestured for him to sit opposite her. "You have potential, no doubt about that at all. Your speed and agility helps significantly.", she said, a small smile playing on her lips. Saito looked at the floor, waiting for the verdict.

"I have made my decision and though against several objections, you will be admitted into the 3rd division."

"However…" at that, Saito's ember eyes shot up.

"I will train you personally. Firstly due to the lack of seniors and secondly because your style lies in a different technique.", Mikuni said, cheerfully.

"Thank you very much, Hira-sama.", Saito muttered huskily.

"Two rules are to be implemented however, One: do not EVER call me 'hira-sama' during the training, it makes me feel old... just call me Mikuni. Secondly : NEVER be late."

"Yes ma'am.", was the reply.

"The training will begin in fifteen minutes. Get ready. I'll be at the back.", Mikuni instructed, in a firm but gentle tone.

As Saito emerged from the meeting room, a heavy thump on his back made known to of Okita' s presence. "What?", Saito asked, irritation in his tone.

"Amazing…You are Seriously lucky! No-one has ever been trained by Hira-sama herself before!", Okita said excitedly.

"I must go.", Saito said, in response, giving Okita a slight nod before making his way hastily to get ready.

Mikuni stood against the pillar of her quarters, staring at the open space before her. It was a large open field. She had used it to train on several occasions when she couldn't stand being with a crowd. She had spent quite a good number of years there, playing with her brother as her father went out on missions. "Keep your body upright! No, no. Don't bend your right arm.", Mikuni barked, looking at the young man practicing in front of her. He was getting frustrated and so was she. _" _Why did I say I'd train him myself?", Mikuni thought to herself. "Hijikata was right perhaps…Maybe I really did allow his resemblance to unconsciously choose him… …"

She walked towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder to stop him. He shrugged it off roughly. The one eye which uncovered by her hair glimmered dangerously. She roused herself from her sudden rage and said, "It is time to stop. Come in and have a drink with me."

--------------------------------------

Several more sessions passed and Saito was getting more used to the technique. His leader had called it 'Gatatsu'. Saito watched in silence as she made her usual routine of stopping him. To his surprise, she said instead, "We will spar. Ready yourself.". And again, Saito noticed that her eyes had changed and had become that of those he had seen on his first day- Cold, merciless.

He noticed that she was no longer wearing her usual uniform which consisted of a haori, hakama and kimono. She had dressed in her combat outfit: A small kendo covering only from the waist up and a long skirt with a split by the side for mobility.

Saito got into his Gatatsu stance. "I will begin first. Take advantage of that.", Mikuni said as her odd eyes flashed. The next second, she vanished, moving so fast it seemed impossible to identify with the human eye. Saito felt the cool touch of her daggers against his arm, quickly followed by a spurt of blood. He continued to stand his ground. Perhaps there was a glitch or maybe a fault in action… Saito caught a glimpse of her figure. Turning sideways as he lashed out at her, he narrowly missed a fatal blow through the chest. Instead, a dark patch formed a smudged line over his chest on his clothes. Winded, he fell to his knees.

Mikuni came to a halt in front of her student, her arm bleeding. She had wounded him twice, the second more severe than the first. She was utterly stunned. "Who IS he?…none have ever been able to wound me with such little experience…let alone manage to locate me even for a few seconds…"… …

Sheathing her daggers, Mikuni helped him to her room.

--------------------------------------

Authors Note: Hi again...yea well...i think this chapters SLIGHTLY longer, no? but i hope you all will forgive me. it might be short-chapter wise, but hopefully the number of chapters will compensate for it. . I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. Please don't give up on me just yet! Thank You!


	3. She?

**Disclaimer :** sigh here we go again...I Do Not own any characters or subjects that are made in reference with Samurai X/ Rurouni Kenshin...sigh (look at the lawyers...)

"There...ya happy now?...geeez"

**Author's Notes:** Yes, well...YET another chapter! haha...sigh...i SO hate homework...it's a major pain in the ss...haha...do excuse my language. wait a minute...why on earth am I complaining here!...I am SO sorry dear readers, haha...another chapter's out...hold one minute...I already said that! argh...Enjoy the chapter as I try to sort out my head...

Another change in namesssshaha...

Chapter 3: she…?

Saito slumped against the wall, breathing hard. His leader had been so fast. Her skills with those daggers were really amazing. "But even so, that little display would probably barely come close to her full strength…", Saito thought silently to himself.

Mikuni laid the medicine box beside her and quickly removed his blood-stained top. Forgetting her strength, she rubbed against his chest-wound using some wool without a thought.

"Kuso!", Saito muttered harshly.

Slightly taken aback by those amber eyes, Mikuni snapped herself out of her momentary daze and continued more gently. She could feel the heat emitting from his well toned body.

The severer of the wounds taken care of, she continued to his arm. Saito could feel her watching him. " _Damn it….Can't she just focus on the wounds?", _he thought angrily to himself. Just as he turned to ask her to stop staring, he spotted a rather deep gash on her arm.

Mikuni noticed his gaze and said, "haha…en, feel the glory, you wounded me on your first attempt after only several trainings. A little more and you'll be ready for the mission I have planned.", she said happily. "There!", Mikuni said, finishing up. She got up and went to a drawer nearby. She sat before him and gave him the spare shirt.

"You're dismissed.", she said, her back facing him and her hand gesturing to the door.

"Hai!", Saito replied, wearing the shirt and wincing slightly as a result.

Mikuni remained silent as she listened to his footsteps fade away. She slumped to floor and let her top slip off. She gingerly fingered the bandage wound around her abdomen, slowly removing it. A slightly bloodied line ran around her entire abdomen. She sighed as she looked at the scars on her body, reflected in the mirror she stood in front of. She had to admit…they weren't pretty… "Men are Really going to fall for me now….haha…", Mikuni thought sullenly to herself. Sub-consciously , her fingers moved to her left eye, clearing the hair which hid it from view… …

--------------------------------------

Saito had just finished re-bandaging his wounds when his room's door slid open. He needn't bother to look…it was only to obvious who it would be. Okita was the only one who would rudely disturb him.

"Hehhhh…what happened Saito-san?", Okita asked, looking at the bandages.

"I sparred with our leader. That's all, Okita. Don't get hyped up for no reason.", Saito replied.

"And let me predict what happened… Hira-sama utterly trashed you.", Okita said, smiling.

"You could say that. Stop like an idiot, ahou!…I did wound her on the arm.", Saito added.

"Really?", the youngster questioned, eyes wide open, staring innocently at Saito.

"Yes. Now leave me.", Saito said angrily.

"Maaa…you're no fun!…", when only silence replied, Okita headed for the door, pouting.

"Wait, Okita, answer my question. Do you know why our leader tries to hide her left eye?", Saito asked, his curiosity having gotten the better of him.

Okita paused and sat down again. He nodded his head slowly and looked at Saito in the eye. The youngster's eyes had lost its usual joyfulness. The coldness made Saito flinch if only slightly. "En…Her left eye is blind. She lost its sight last year in one the missions. The same time when her brother lost his life. He had died protecting her if I'm not wrong.", Okita explained, "Why do you ask anyway? You saw her eye?"

"Sou. When she was treating my wounds. I found it odd that the colour of it was rather murky-", Saito stopped, looking irately at the youngster, "What?"

"Saito-san got So close to Hira-sama….paid so much attention to her face didn't you…", Okita said jokingly.

"O-K-T-I-A… say another word about that matter and I will kill you personally.", Saito warned through gritted teeth.

"Fine, Fine! Don't need to get so tensed…See you around then-", Okita said, opening the door.

"Okita…what was her brother's name?"

"Koharu. Hira Koharu."

--------------------------------------

**Author's Note: **whoa…Track training was a major pain in the butt…now where was I … oh yes!

Thanks for bearing with my writing! Please review! I will continue to try my best! Thanks a lot!


	4. The Mission Part 1

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters or subjects that may have been used within this story which is in reference to Samurai X/Rurouni Kenshin… …

**Author's Notes: **hullo once again! Yup another chapter is up! Haha…sorry that the next couple of chapters may take a tad longer to be up. Blame it all on the several projects that I have . But for now, enjoy this next chappy!

Chapter 4: The mission (Part 1)

Weeks passed and it was the final training before his first assignment. Mikuni leaned against the pillar, watching the grey clouds in the sky intently. Soon enough, the rain came pelting down.

Saito hadn't been able to concentrate properly ever since Okita had answered his question. He really didn't' understand why it affected him so much… "I never even knew him…", Saito thought to himself, despite the uncertainty lingering in his head. Feeling that he needed to compensate for the loss of concentration, he continued to practice in spite of the rain.

"Ahou! Get inside now! That's an order!", his leader said, half-yelling. Regarding her with his amber eyes, Saito made his way to her room.

"You're a real idiot, do you know that? It's your first assignment tomorrow and you want to get yourself sick! Moreover, practicing isn't going to be of any use if you're distracted.", Mikuni scolded, throwing a towel at him.

Saito remained silent. His leader settled before him and said more gently, "Tomorrow's the day. It's really simple. Your main objective is to eliminate anyone that you see. There'll be around fifty enemies. The first division will accompany your division.", Mikuni said, "I'll be there as well to keep an eye on things and to assist. Be very careful." Saito simply inclined his head. Mikuni rose and moved to a cabinet.

She removed a katana and a set of the uniform. Mikuni stepped in front of Saito. "Get up.", she commanded. Slightly annoyed, Saito reluctantly followed. She held out a beautiful black sheathed katana. "This is will be your weapon from now on. Treat it well, and it'll do the same for you. It's called KaRyu. Keep it well."

Saito bowed low and took the blade and uniform. Mikuni watched silently as the reserved young man left her room.

Hijikata, vice-commander of the Shinsen, made his way to the leader's room. He noticed the young man- Saito -walk out her quarters, his face-its usual expressionless self.

Hijikata knocked on the door. "Come in.", was the response. He entered the room, and saw his leader attending to several wounds on her abdomen. It did not stir him at all, he was used to such sights now, having looked after her for a few years after the death of her father. After all, she did not expose herself completely…

"Eh?… Hijikata-senpai….Sumana…you have to see me like this.", Mikuni said, colouring slightly.

"You don't have to apologise…", Hijikata replied.

"Ne, Hijikata-senpai, could you help me patch up a new one on my back please?", Mikuni asked, wincing at deep one on her side.

"Hai.", Hijikata said, moving to her back. He applied the medication on the long cuts. "You really have to be more cautious , Mikuni. These wounds won't help in your combat at all.", he said softly.

"En, wakarimashita! Hijikata-senpai I promise it won't happen again.", Mikuni said, teasing him, her lips pouted and her innocent eyes staring back at him.

"Stop it…Souji's personality is rubbing off on you isn't it…", Hijikata said, a small grin on his face. Mikuni just smiled in return. "Anyway, these are the reports and on our target. The mission's full plan is inside as well."

"I see…Thank you. I'll brief the men on it tonight.", Mikuni said, flipping through the documents. "Is that all?" The older man inclined his head.

"Then thank you for the information, you may go." With that, the man bowed slightly and left.

--------------------------------------

Saito jolted awake. His hand instantly fell to the sword on his right. He looked out of the window, night had fallen. He slipped into his uniform and headed out onto the open compound. He spotted Okita and several of the other men.

Saito joined his division and listened to the few reminders being made by the leader. She was dressed in the Ninja's outfit, her face being nearly concealed from view.

"This will be your first mission. May the experience prepare you for more of what is to come! This is only a mere exercise compared to subsequent missions! Whatever happens, you must follow the code of the samurais!(Bushido) Move Out !", Mikuni shouted against the loud cheering of the warriors.

--------------------------------------

Mikuni pressed her back against the wall. She calmed her heart, focusing her breathing such that it was in a pattern. It was almost like a routine to her. She moved silently towards a guard to the left. It was a risk and she knew it- one wrong movement could make her presence known and the entire plan would be destroyed.

The leader darted across the field to where the guard stood, trying her best to keep her feet in as little contact with the grass as possible. Appearing suddenly behind the guard, she removed a dagger from its sheath strapped to her back and let it slide into her grip. Even before a single sound could escape her victim's throat, the cool metal slid across the side of his neck, severing the jugular vein.

Mikuni then proceeded to taking out the other guards. "Damn the Mori Clan, hiring so many guards…nothing but a pain in the neck…", she cursed softly, examining a small cut inflicted by one of the guards. Bending her legs, she leapt up, landing lightly on the tiles of the walls surrounding the small base. She then jumped and stood in front of the two divisions.

"Time to begin, boys. Don't show any mercy…you know you won't receive any.", Mikuni said in a whisper, her eyes glinting in the moonlight… …

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes:** Hello um, there will be a part 2 to this chapter coz I wanna make you savour the sweet joy of suspense. Ahaha! Sorry…just that I don't want to cram everything in one chapter. Do forgive me. So I Hope you guys liked it and please read and review! I'll try my very best! Later Days, people. .


	5. The Mission Part 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters or subjects that may have been used within this story which is in reference to Samurai X/Rurouni Kenshin… …

**Author's Notes: **Sorry for the slight delay in updating…I was on a short break with no available computer…So without further ado, here is the second part to chapter 4. Hope you guys enjoy it.

Happy Reading!

Chapter 4: The Mission( Part 2 )

The men rushed into the compound. They moved hurriedly to the several rooms. Saito ran in the front, leading the others. He burst into the meeting room, startling the many men within. They leapt to their feet, the guards' hands instantly gripping the handles of their weapons.

The more senior-looking man lunged forward, signalling to his younger comrades to start the attack. Saito smirked at the actions of the enemies. "Hira-sama has taught me better than that…" He tightened his grip on the handle of his katana, his muscles tensing. He lunged…_Never make the first move…_

Mikuni remained crouched on the roof of the base as she watched the men battle. The first division had been ordered to attack out in the compound while the Third division was to do so within the building.

--------------------------------------

Okita ran forward, performing Hiryu-ken. His swordslid through his enemy's chest. The blood splurged out, covering Okita in blood. His peers taking advantage of their opponents temporary faze at Okita's attack, launched their attacks.

All of a sudden, a figure burst out of a wall, falling heavily onto the ground outside. Mikuni's eyes widened in shocked silence. Her eyes focused on the figure…it was Hajime… A second figure appeared before Saito, his sword pointed at the throat of Saito's struggling figure.

Mikuni's body reacted without any thought, as if out if its own will. She darted down from her observation spot, towards her pupil. Her hands moved automatically to her back, her fingers finding its way around the handle of her daggers. Her eyes abruptly shut itself as a memory flashed through her head.

_"Mikuni! Run…RUN!", a voice rang out._

_"No! Onii-sama! I-I won't leave you like this!"_

_"L-leave her alone, asshole-", the sound of blood splattering interrupted, followed by a cry of pain._

_A handsome man covered in blood dashed forward, wrapping an arm protectively around a girl. Several other men surrounded them. Without a warning, three of them started towards them. The young man pressed the girl to his side… …_

--------------------------------------

Saito struggled to catch his breath, his whole body almost numb. He had made a mistake-he had gotten distracted, making him oblivious to an enemy from behind. His peers had already left the room, divided, searching and raiding the other rooms.

Saito fumbled for his sword, only to have his enemy's katana edge closer to his throat. He felt the tip of the sword pierce his flesh, the blood trickling down. Suddenly, the weapon withdrew and Saito's eyes entered on his enemy. His leader was behind, a gleaming edge shining through the enemy's body.

Saito stared at the figure that was his leader. The eye that was uncovered, glittered, insanity showing almost to clearly.

"Hira-sama…?", he asked, uncertainty evident in his tone. The black figure almost seemed to jump by the sound of his voice. The eye changed back…back to a violet shade.

"Hira-sama! Hira-sama!", the black figure turned towards the sound. A member of the first division ran towards them, fear in his eye. "T-There are backup! The first and third division are being surrounded-", the man abruptly collapsed to the ground. Mikuni darted towards the crumpled body, removing a dagger from the back.

Saito watched his leader jolt to the side, narrowly missing a dagger which lay where her body was, only seconds before.

"Hello Hira-sama…leaving your men alone to fend for themselves against a vice-commander isn't too smart, is it?", a low voice taunted in barely over a whisper.

Mikuni looked to her left, her eyes narrowing on a shadowed figure leaning against the corner of the base… …

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Notes: **the end of another chappy! Haha! Yes, yes…there is going to be part 3...! SO SORRY! But the next chapter will DEFINETLY be the last for this part of the story… . So please bear with me till then! Thank you!


	6. The Mission Part 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own any of the characters or subjects that may have been used within this story which is in reference to Samurai X/Rurouni Kenshin… …

**Author's Notes: **Okie…This part will go out to a reasonably frequent reviewer and reader! Thanks SO MUCH to bluekitsune251! Thanks a lot for actually taking time to read this! I'll continue to try my best and don't worry…I don't really intend for this to stop . It might take a lil' longer to update though…but I WILL update! For now, enjoy this!

Chapter 4 : The mission( Part 3 )

" I was watching you for a while now…not really at your best today, are you?", the figure stated, a hint of joy secluded within.

"Saito-kun, go to the others-"

"Actually…I don't think that will be needed, really.", the figure interrupted.

"What the hell do you mean…", Mikuni retorted angrily.

"I'll let you off this time, hmm? I think you'll need it. Already ten f your men have been given the ticket to the other world…", the voice said, vanishing immediately after.

A short silence ensued. "We must hurry.", Mikuni's voice rang out through the night, snapping Saito out of his thoughts. Saito sprinted after his leader, or so he felt he was doing since he couldn't really locate her…

--------------------------------------

"Now, now…where would your mighty leader be…", a man with a scar across his face said, smirking as he removed his sword from a Shinsen uniformed body. Okita stepped forward, his childish antics long forgotten in battle. "Brave, aren't you. Only death awaits you, ignorant brat."

"Get back, Okita. This one is out of your league…he's mine.", Okita turned his head. "Try your best to lead the others along with Saito…take out as many as possible… …Now!", Mikuni whispered, speeding forwards, past Okita.

The men unsheathed their swords, engaging in battle with any that came in their way. Okita fought amongst the enemies, yelling out commands to continue no matter what.

Saito lunged forward, taking another's life. He looked towards the back. There were only two figures now- his leader and the vice-commander of the vice-commander of the Mori Clan. The remaining Shinsen without a doubt, were looking towards them as well. The words of the stranger ran through Saito's mind. '… …_not really at your best today, are you?…'_… …He too had noticed the strange look in her eyes…

Mikuni vanished before the man, abruptly re-appearing beside him, her dagger grazing his arm, a dark patch forming on his sleeve. The vice-commander seemed oblivious to his wound, his eyes closed, he tightened his grip on the hilt of his katana.

The flashbacks occurred again…

_A young man breathed heavily, his blood dripping steadily. The arm holding his katana trembled slightly from being wounded. The three that had lunged et them lay still on the ground._

_An older man started forward, striking the young man's leg. He fell to the ground. The older man grabbed the young girl by the neck. He took out a knife and positioned it in front of the struggling girl's left eye._

_"M-Mikuni…!", the young man said, desperation evident in his tone, horror reflected in his eyes._

_The man swept his knife across the girl's eye, blood staining the while side of her face. The girl, unable to contain the pain, screamed out._

_The young man yelled in rage, slamming into the older man. He took advantage of the sudden assault and slid his head off. The young man ran over to the sobbing girl and hugged her… …_

Mikuni felt the cool metal slash her shoulder. She gripped the wound, cursing herself for getting distracted. She calmed her breathing. She vanished again. The vice-commander had been momentarily puzzled at the ninja's sudden declination of speed.

Saito stared, completely startled at his leader's abrupt mistake.

Mikuni darted at the vice-commander, pinning him to the floor, his katana, knocked out of reach. She took her dagger and stuck it through his heart. She rose from the ground. Sheathing the daggers. A sudden contraction in her body made her double over. Her hand shot to her mouth as she coughed, almost uncontrollably. As she removed her hand…she frowned in resignation - it was covered in blood.

The sickness was returning… …

**Author's Notes: **It was short…humph…I'll try to make it longer though . How was it? Please review! As promised……it's the end for THIS part! Haha… I think I overdid it by stretching it out 2 long though….haha….please forgive me for any grammatical errors or anything that isn't right in English language! Thanks and Later days guys!


	7. The truth

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters or subjects that may have been used within this story which is in reference to Samurai X/Rurouni Kenshin… …

**Author's Notes: **here begins ANOTHER chapter of this storyyyyy. Haha… sigh…I'm going to try and make chapters longer….thing is…HOW! Well, you guys enjoy this chapter while I try to think of how….(mumbles to self)…..

Chapter 5: The truth….

'What the HELL happened!', Hijikata asked, half-yelling as the door slid close, slamming into place and ending in a resounding crash. A figure in a pale-white yukata remained silent, staring out into the open, a small cough escaping her lips.

'Mikuni, don't fucking ignore me. I told you not to pity them! Not to overexert yourself. But not only that, you even got injured! The worst thing is that the bloody illness is back…', Hijikata said.

'Senpai, I couldn't have just left them there! The vice-commander--', she was interrupted by another coughing fit. Hijikata grabbed her hand after she stopped, frowning deeply at the vblood that gleamed in her palm. 'It'll pass. I'll be fine again…It's already less than the day before…', Mikuni reassured, a small smile on her lips.

'What happened…? How did you get hurt…?', Hijikata asked softly, pulling the leader into a half-hug.

'Onii-sama.. …', Mikuni murmured quietly, her gaze averted… …

--------------------------------------

Saito quickened his pace as he neared his leader's room. He knocked on the sliding door and heard a soft command that allowed him in. He bowed in respect to both his leader as well as his vice-commander though he hadn't expected him to be there. 'Hira-sama. I will train on my own if that is fine by you--'.

'No, I will train you for today-', Hijikata started before he too was interrupted by Mikuni.

'Neither of the options will apply. I may be weakened but not so much so that such a course of action is needed. Saito-kun, you will train here as usual. Hijikata-senpai, thank you for your concern but I think I can manage this much.', Mikuni said cheerfully.

Hijikata remained silent and merely bowed before leaving her quarters. Saito could've sworn there was a look of worry in his vice-commander's face.

Mikuni rose from the futon in painful slowness. 'The sickness really made me weaker than last…the fever is taking its toll on me I suppose…', she thought to herself. She walked rather unsteadily towards the pillar facing the open field. She felt a wave of dizziness and her legs buckled. Just as she prepared the texture of the ground in her mind, a pair of strong arms caught her.

Saito looked down at his leader who was pressed against his body as he caught her…or more appropriately- hugged her. Their eyes met and for a fleeting moment, he foolishly thought that she was going to kiss him. Instead, she tried once again to stand on her own though failing miserably.

Mikuni gave up and asked softly, 'I'm sorry… It would seem that the stupid fever of mine has even denied me of my right to walk…could I trouble-'. She never got around to finish her sentence. Saito had already lifted her off her feet, carrying her towards the futon.

Saito gently lay her down. He then placed his hand on her forehead. Realising that she was burning pretty badly, Saito soaked a small towel in a bowl filled with water that was beside the futon and placed it on his leader's forehead. Mikuni coloured at his actions… …

'What happened back then? Why did you slow down?', Saito asked, not even bothering to address her in respect.

Mikuni was taken aback by his rudeness but she noticed the look on his face and smiled. Saito noticed her smile and said angrily, 'What?'. Mikuni lifted up her hand and touched his face. Saito was completely surprised but strangely, his body refused to move.

'You don't need to worry…honestly. The others have seen me in much worse a state. It always occurs…perhaps this time round earlier than most but…This illness comes and goes.', Mikuni said as she let her hand move back to her side. Saito somehow found himself longing once more for her touch… _'Baka…why the hell am I thinking of such things…'_, he scolded himself silently.

'You want to know what happened…?', Mikuni's soft voice said, cutting his thoughts.

'It was a memory…A memory of my brother. He protected me though it resulted in his death…It was during one of the missions. We were to assassinate the leader of the Shimazu Clan. There was a mistake in the information given and instead the attack was brought upon us…', Saito noticed the sudden pause and was startled by what he saw-- Tears were flowing slowly down the side of his leader's cheek.

Moving regardless of what his mind commanded, Saito reached out and gently swept the tears away. What exactly happened next…he wasn't sure at all. The next moment, he found her body pressed against his own. Mikuni had her arms wrapped around Saito and she was crying onto his chest.

Saito coloured uncharacteristically but quickly roused himself and hesitated slightly before he brought his arms around her. They stayed that way for quite a while, embracing each other, he ran his hand through her hair muttering soothing words into her ear.

Mikuni slowly moved away from him and smiled in embarrassment and tried to clear her face. Saito looked at her and knew that the next day, he would probably kill himself for doing what he was to do…He touched her face with one hand and brought her close to him.

Mikuni was surprised at what he did but without any hesitation, she moved closer and their lips met. Saito immediately deepened the kiss and the soft moan that emitted from her nearly brought him to the brink of insanity.

Saito broke away from her reluctantly and looked searchingly into her beautiful violet eyes. She was blushing. Noticing her reaction, Saito immediately bowed, his head nearly touching the floor. He apologised very quickly and moved towards the door.

Mikuni looked at him, a small playing on her lips. She knew very well what was going on in his mind…Sparing him further pain, she sadi softly, 'You can go…if Hijikata asks, you have my permission to tell him I let you off early.'

With that, Saito left the room.

**Author's Notes:** There we go! Haha…finally getting to it…I hope you enjoyed this chapter. It might strike you that physical contact when one is sick is TOTALLY unadvisable but hey, Love is blind…haha…take that into relevance as what you will . Please REVIEWWWW haha… Well that's all I have to say! Do stick with me! Don't give up on meeee! Thanks for reading and Later Days guys!


	8. Love Me

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters or subjects that may have been used within this story which is in reference to Samurai X/Rurouni Kenshin… …

**Author's Notes: **ooooooooooooooooooh gosh…It's so hard to continue after the previous chapter…hmmmm…..well, I'll try my hardest. For now, enjoy this next chapter .

Chapter 6: …Love me…

A week had passed since that incident but Saito was still feeling edgy every time he met with the leader…which, simply put, was every single day. He couldn't believe he had done that.

Mikuni was feeling much better from her recovery after falling victim to the illness that seemed to come occasionally. She acted as if nothing wrong had happened and this puzzled Saito. Mikuni had somewhat noticed that her pupil's usual stiffness had increased ever since they kissed. She really hadn't expected it to be so…at least not from a man with his usual cold attitude… …

Saito once again did his usual routine of practicing the different forms of Gatotsu with the occasional correction from his leader. Mikuni once again walked towards him and placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. Saito made a move to ask for permission to - it was his new routine- leave but was interrupted by his leader.

'Saito-kun, please follow me back to my quarters. We need to talk…', Mikuni said, looking at him with a small smile.

Saito had no choice but to follow. Mikuni settled on the floor and he followed suit. She noticed the evident look of uneasiness on his face and began.

'Hajime…you know you don't have to be so uncomfortable about kissing me. There is no need for that apology in the first place.', Saito looked startled by being addressed by his first name. 'There isn't anything wrong with what you did…so please…don't act as if I'm some strange creature that should be treated so differently…', Mikuni finished, a saddened look on her face.

'I…never intended for it to be this way. It just didn't feel right that- It just felt wrong because it was as if I was taking advantage of you…', Saito paused.

'Hajime.', Mikuni said. Saito turned his head towards her in response. She moved forward and placed her lips over his. Saito was stunned at what was happening. He broke away from her.

'I- We can't do this…', Saito said, he knew very well that if he did he wouldn't be able to stop.

Mikuni smiled at him and leaned towards him. 'I never once thought of it in that way. I want you with me… somehow…when I'm with you I feel so much more secure…Please…?', She whispered softly in his ear.

Saito couldn't stand it anymore. He pressed his lips against hers and deepened the kiss perhaps a little too demandingly. Saito nibbled at her neck, his mind going off the edge at the sound of his leader moaning his name. Mikuni broke away from him and smiled when she saw a smirk on his face. 'And pray tell what that smirk is to mean…', she asked, breathing a little heavily.

'Nothing in particular but take it as you will. Well, now that that is taken care of, I have to go before Okita goes about trashing my room-', Saito paused as he noticed her laughing slightly.

'I'm sorry. It's just that the change in your attitude…it's so quick…haha! In my eyes, you were always so proper…never disrespectful.', Mikuni explained. 'Don't get me wrong…I like you better this way. I couldn't really stand those who changed who they really are just because of ranking.'

'hn…', Saito replied as he made his way out. He probably would never admit it but Mikuni knew that there was a smile on his face as he left…

--------------------------------------

Hijikata stood before the whole Shinsengumi.

'It has been decided. The following names will be the new captain of their own division respectively. First Division, Okita Souji. Second Division, Nagakura Shinpachi. Third Division, Saito Hajime. Fourth Division, Matsubara Chuji. Fifth Division, Takeda Kanryusai. Sixth Division, Inoue Genzaburo. Seventh Division, Tani Sanjuro. Eighth Division, Todo Heisuke. Ninth Division, Suzuki Mikisaburo. Tenth Division, Harada Sanosuke.'

With that, he left.

--------------------------------------

Mikuni sat on the edge of the floor outside her quarters which led to the open field. She looked at the sky, studying the night scene. She suddenly felt a light kiss on her neck, turning around, she smiled at the familiar face. Saito knelt behind her, removing his haori and placing it on her body. Mikuni was only wearing a thin yukata. She lifted up her chin and placed a light kiss on his lips. Saito complied and deepened the kiss, wrapping his arms around her.

Mikuni broke away, leaning against Saito. 'And how was it? Being the leader of YOUR own group…?', Mikuni asked, grinning.

'Unbelievably horrible…They were completely new to everything and it took me forever to get them to actually follow what I asked them to do.', Saito replied, slightly annoyed at the thought.

Mikuni laughed and stopped when she saw Saito's expression. 'It's just that NOW you finally realise how hard it is…'

Saito brought his face next to hers, breathing into her ear. He smirked as he noticed her shivering at his action. 'Was I really that bad…?', He asked softly. Mikuni smiled and kissed him fiercely, almost denying him of breath. She finally broke away from him and said in between breaths, 'Nope…I was just joking…I was certain you had potential…you weren't that much of a hassle…'.

Saito smiled only slightly and pulled her to him. 'Really, now…?', he breathed, nipping below her ear.

Mikuni tilted her head back, exposing her neck, 'Make yourself happier…'.

'How kind…', Saito complied with a small chuckle. Kissing down her neck, Saito gently edged her to the pillar. Mikuni placed her hands on the nape of his neck and moulded her lips to his. 'Rather demanding now are we?', Saito breathed, taking in some air.

'I can't really help it…I'll hardly see you from tomorrow onwards…you're going to be too busy teaching your new students.', Mikuni teased, running her hand through his hair. Saito placed a light kiss on her lips and embraced her.

'Don't say that…you know very well that I'd definitely come and find you the moment I'm done.', Saito said softly, caressing her face.

'I was just joking…Mr. Serious…', Mikuni said, pouting. She lifted her chin and gave Saito a final kiss on his cheek. Mikuni pulled away and said with an air of mock finality, 'You should go back. You'll need the energy…'.

Saito smirked and rose, moving towards the door. 'If that is what you wish.', he said simply, his hand on the indent of the sliding door. Mikuni walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, snuggling up to him.

'You know I meant that for your own good…', Mikuni said softly, a small frown on her face.

Saito leaned down and kissed her forehead. 'I know…good night.'

--------------------------------------

Weeks passed and Saito was getting used to the new recruits. He dreaded each session what with that loud-mouthed, smart-aleck boy. Saito constantly had to calm himself down every time Jiyu opened his mouth.

Saito made his way as per normal to the dojo. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw a figure dressed in black talking to his vice-commander in the corridor. His eyes focused…it was Mikuni…

**Author's Notes: **Ooookay…so what do you think? You should've noticed that the rating was changed…I wanted to play safe…coz I'm thinking of putting a scene with some R-rated stuff in the next chapter…hmmm…haha…well thanks for reading and I promise I'll try to continue extending the length of the chapters! . Later Days!


End file.
